The New Girl
by LabRatsLoverxoxo
Summary: A new girl arrives and shows interest in Dustin,as does he.What will happen when she discovers the supernatural.And somebody also likes her,Secrets will be revealed and She will bring Eleven and Max closer together so they will be friends.
1. chapter 1

Hi I love Stranger Things.I felt really bad for Dustin. Because of the whole Max thing. So I decided to write this.I don't know if I will continue.Let me hear you're thoughts.Xxx

Btw Never gonna own Stranger Things all rights to Duffer Brothers

Sadie's POV

The rain was tapping at my window. It was like a reminder that I have to get up for School. I will be the new kid. I don't like this place. Hawkins I think that's the name of this Horrid place. I am sure it would be lovely if My New step Sister was'nt here with her Mom. Her Mom is all over My Dad I swear I hear them at it every single day. The Thought of it made me shiver. I turned around and puffed my pillow. I soon heard My Dad's Voice.

"Sadie come on I don't want to tell you again get up shouted my Dad" "Okay fine Dad said Sadie"

I stayed in my bed.But then I had to get up. It just wasn't the same as my Mom waking me up. She use to come up to me with pancakes and a cup of Hot Cocoa. Now My Dad just shouts my name. A lot has changed. And I feel like something else is about to change.

I got up and went over to my drawer. I grabbed a pair of Black Jeans and a Adidas Green illumonus Hoodie.

I have Long Brown Curly hair. Green eyes. And Pink small lips. I just tied my hair in a small half up half down pony. I took one look at myself in the mirror and whispered *Breathe*.

I ran down stairs and grabbed a pancake quickly smoothered it with Nutella.Said goodbye to my Dad threw my step sister and my step Mom a dirty look. I ran and grabbed my Yamaha RD350RD350LC. I got it of my Mom before she died a year ago she got it for me for my birthday in April. It's super cool it's a mini motorcycle. It's Rusty red since Red is my favourite colour. I don't where a helmet on it.

The view was pretty amazing. The way the trees sloped down. It was lighty snowing since it was January. Hawkins Middle School was soon visible. I quickly closed my eyes and said *Breathe*. I strolled in sort of making an entrance. I know a tone of the boys where whispering I quickly gave them the middle finger.I Locked my bike to a pole then put the key on my necklace.I looked over to see my step sister. I walked over to her.

"Em Heidi can I have my Books" "Ughh Sadie yeh whatever"

Dustin's POV

"I'm telling you I saw them coming said Eleven" "Sure said Max" "Oh just shut up Max said Eleven" "Ughh guys shut up fighting whined Mike" "Yeh it's getting super annoying said Lucas"

I looked across the yard tired of El and Max figjting. That's when I saw A Yamaha RD350RD350LC.

"Oh my god guys who is that asked Dustin" "I don't know but I think I'm in love said Will" "Hey I spotted her first said Dustin"

Sadie's POV

I looked across the yard there was Two girls one with Red Hair. One with sort of shaved Brown hair. There was Four boys One who Had Brown Hair he sort of reminded me of a Zombie. When with Black Hair. When who had black hair and sort of a frog face. There was one with mad curly hair he was really cute.

I walked past them I knew they turned when I did. I smiled at the curly one around the corner then walked through the front doors which read 'Welcome Office This Wait'.

"Did You see that said Dustin" "Her Bike is killer said Lucas" "She seems really nice said Max" "Unlike others said Eleven"

"Hi I'm Sadie Parken's" "Of course you just moved here I'm Betty Blueson welcome to Hawkins" "Emm thank's do you have my Class schedule asked Sadie" "Of Course dear here you go" "Thank you"

The Class

"Hello Class We will get started on the lesson in a second as soon as we introduce the newest member on are bus journey Sadie Parken's. So Sadie tell us about youreself any dislikes."

"How About Introductions said Sadie Sarcastically" "I like your humour please take a seat inbetween Dustin and Will" "Thank you Mr said Sadie" "Mr Clarkson"

Sadie's POVPOV

"Hi I saw your bike I love it you must be like super rich said the curly one" "Emm thanks But I'm not" "Oh well know body is here in this town I'm Dustin" "Well It's nice to meet Dustin said Sadie" "You to do you want to hang out with my friend's and me after School asked Dustin" "Sure said Sadie"

Okay what do you think so far I apologise for any mistakes. Tell me your ideas and if I should continue. XxxxxXxxxxx


	2. The Secret Room

Hi Guys It's me again So this chapter is really just about Sadie getting to meet all the friends. I hope you like it.

Again Don't own Stranger Things. I wish I did though but the Dufffer Brothers do. And Also in the comments if you wannna tell me your favourite character that would be great. Well My Three Favourite Character's are Dustin,Eleven,and Hopper. XXx

Sadie's POV

It was really nice of Dustin to invite me to hang with his Friend's I wounder if there the People that where hanging out with Dustin earlier. I looked over at Dustin he smiled,As did I. I got on with my test ughh Algebra. It's not like I'm bad at it or anything but it is super boring.

The Final bell rang. I Grabbed my bag.

"Hey Sadie this way said Dustin" "Ah okay said Sadie"

We walked threw a long corridor. Then we came to a door.

Dustin knocked on a door.

"Password" "Ah Afgewqiop said Dustin" "Password Correct enter please"

We opened the door I just stayed behind the door till Dustin introduced me.

"Hey guys said Dustin" "Hey Dustin" "So I brought a friend said Dustin" "Okay who is it" "Sadie are you out there shouted Dustin" "Yeh I'm right here said Sadie" "Okay well guys the new girl Sadie said Dustin" "Emm hey" "Hey so if you don't mind me asking why do you guys have a secret room asked Sadie"

"Well that's a secret I'm Max It's nice to meet you" "Yeh you to said Sadie" "Ah Hello I'm Will" "I'm Eleven but please call me El" "Hi El said Sadie" "Hi Sadie I'm Mike" "Hi Mike said Sadie" "And last but not least I'm Lucas" "Well nice to meet you everyone I saw you earlier said Sadie" "Yeh I know Your bike is awesome said Will" "Thanks said Sadie" "So Sadie what brings you to Hawkins asked Mike" "Well I had to move her with my Dad and my wicked Step Sister and Mother said Sadie" "No way you have annoying siblings asked Max" "Yeh I hate My Sister said Sadie" "Same said Max smiling" "Did your Mom die asked Eleven" "El whispered Mike" "It's okay and yes My Mom died Last year said Sadie" "Well if it makes you feel better El's mother can't speak said Lucas" "Emm if you don't mind me asking how did your Mom die asked Eleven"

"Wow well I never told anybody this but one day I came home from School and I saw this Creature, Who looked human but didn't have a face. I saw a glance of home but then it disappeared. The Police didn't beleive me and ever since they have'nt found my Mom until her body said Sadie" "Oh my god The Demorgan screamed Dustin" "The what asked Sadie" "Guys she doesn't know said Will" "Know what asked Sadie" "Emm well Sadie do you beleive in the supernatural asked Dustin" "Emm Yeh well is it even real said Sadie" "Oh it's real and a Supernatural Creature might just have your Mom said Dustin"

So what do you think I know cliffhanger but update coming in the next day or two. Xxxxx


End file.
